War
by HTFBrony333
Summary: When Clippy, a light green bear who has PTSD, looses his mom and girlfriend, Remedy, to the Shadow Soldiers, he joins the military to avenges his loved ones deaths. NOTE: I did NOT create Clippy to be like Flippy, I only created him because I needed a character who was interested in war. None of my characters are into war. Clippy is my only character who's into war! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****Loss**

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh, I will!"

"You're too slow!~"

"Slow down a little, Remedy! So I can catch you!"

"Never in a million ye-"

I threw myself onto the pink bear, causing the both of us to roll down a flowery hill. Well, I finally caught my girlfriend for the past 10 minutes. I started to tickle her, nonstop. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Alright! Alright! You got me! S-s-stop! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Remedy laughed. I stopped and we both took a breath from running. "Hey, Clippy?" remedy said, turning to me. I turned to remedy, and saw a hint of worry on her face. "Why do you want to join the military?" I hesitated, but answered,

"To save everyone from the Shadow Soldier's Power. They're too strong and we lost so much from them. I want to free everyone I love from their power so we can live in peace without threat and violence."

Remedy smiled and laid down on my chest. "I know that's going to happen. Because you're loyal, smart, and brave. That's why I love you." remedy gently said. I kissed her on her forehead and said, "Thanks remedy." Then, "Clippy! Dinner!" my mom called. I turned around. "Coming!" I called, giving my girlfriend a kiss good-bye and ran home. I saw my mother, smiling and waving. I waved back and entered the house. "Hi, mom!" I said, panting. "Hi, clippy!" mom said, greetfully. I sat down and mom gave me my favorite food, Pasta and garlic bread. "Wow, thank you mom!" I said. "So, clippy. Guess who's coming home?" mom asked, petting my head. My eyes widen, "Dad?" I guessed. Mom nodded her head and smiled. The first thing that came up in my head was, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I haven't seen dad in two years, I can finally see him! "When is he coming?!" I asked, excited. Mom looked at the clock and answered, "In a few hours." I quickly finished my food and ran upstairs. I want to make my dad proud when I show him my letter to join the military. I took a shower, brushed my light green hair and teeth, and the only thing I had trouble on was...

"What the hell am I going to wear?"

A white shirt with a red stripe in the middle,

"Nope."

A yellow shirt with black stripes,

"Na-ah."

A gray shirt with black word that said SWAG,

"Um...no."

A black shirt,

"I wore this yesterday!"

Finally, a military pattern shirt.

"Perfect!"

I also wore golden dog tags my dad gave me when he left. I want to show him that I still have what he gave me. I went downstairs and waited for my dad to come home. A few hours later, a knock came on the door. "Clippy! Can you get the door?" my mother called from the bathroom. I walked to the door and opened it. But, it wasn't my dad, it was my dad's friends, Sniper. "Hi, Mr. Sniper!" I said. His face was filled with horror and sorrow. "What's the matter?" I asked. Slowly, sniper took his military hat off his head and said, "Sergeant Tyler...w-was...e-executed in action...last night in Shadow Soldier territory." My eyes widen in shock. "Wh-wh-what?" "I'm really sorry, clippy. Where's your mother?" sniper asked. Just in time, mom came out from the bathroom. "Hi, sniper! Where's Tyler?" she asked. Tears welled up in my eyes, and anger started to build up inside of me. When my mother got the news that dad was executed, she burst into tears. Sniper apologized, 15 times, he was sorry and he felt bad for us. He left and I ran to my room. I yelled to mom to hide. Just when she asked why, she noticed my eyes were twitching and my eyes were glowing yellow. I'm starting to flip out. Mom ran and hid in the secret room that only me and her knew about. Luckily, Clipqy, my evil side, didn't know about it.

Clipqy started to trash up the place, tearing down my military posters, knocking down the vases downstairs, screaming as he flipped a table over. Finally, 5 minutes later, I was curled up to a ball in the corner of the living room. I was sobbing, shaking, and Clipqy barely went away. "D-dad...why? You promised...you promised...you promised..." I whimpered, slowly getting up, looking at a chair near the window, repeating what I'm saying.

"You promised...y-you promised...you promised...you promised...y-you p-promised..."

Finally, I snapped for the last time,

"YOU **FUCKING** PROMISED!"

Clipqy picked up the chair and threw it at the window causing a loud

*CRASH!*

I went back to my normal self and fell to my knees. I sobbed, mom stopped hiding and wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me. But nothing can comfort me from the pain I'm in right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

**War **

**Chapter 2: Attack **

I couldn't stop crying, I ignored my girlfriend's calls, I didn't want to talk to anyone. My mom went to the store to buy some ice cream for me, to cheer me up. I laid in bed of my trashed up room, military posters are now ripped apart because of my anger issues. I often felt myself flipping out, but I didn't. I tried calming myself down, but that promise my dad made was echoing in my head.

"Are you going to come back, daddy?"

"Yeah! You bet! Tell you what, when I come back, let's go bowling together like we used to."

"Really?! Promise!?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, and stick a needle in my eye."

"Yay!"

Cross my heart and hope to die, more like Stab my heart and hope to LIE. I wiped tears off my face as my phone rang for the 10th time. Finally, I picked it up. "Yes?" I said, voice breaking.

"Hi, clippy! What happened? How come you didn't pick up the phone?"

"Remedy...I...um...j-just come over if you can okay?"

"Um...sure? Bye!"

I hung up. I cleaned my room the best I can, so I don't frightened remedy. When I was finished, I lied down on my bed again. Hopefully, remedy doesn't notice the broken window downstairs. Finally,

*Ding dong!*

I got up and went to go get the door. I answered it and remedy was there, with a stern look on her face. "What's wro-" remedy asked. Just before she could finish her sentence, I pulled her inside, and ran upstairs in my room. "Whoa! Whoa! Clippy!" remedy said, turning around to me as I pushed her inside my bedroom. "What has gotten into you!? Are you alright?" she said. "I-I'm fine." I said, looking away from her. "You're not okay! Your eyes are bloodshot and...are you crying?" remedy said, noticing water welling up in my eyes. Finally, I told her what happened last night, everything. Everything, even me flipping out destroying the stuff in my room. Remedy comfort me, saying how sorry she was about me losing my father. I finally calmed down. "Thanks Remedy..." I said, kissing her. Remedy blushed and kissed me back. Remedy got on top of me, not doing anything dirty, but just to give me kisses here and there. Then, I heard a noise outside. I pulled away from remedy. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" remedy asked. I shook my head and the noise got louder. It sounded like a truck...wait, trucks aren't suppose to drive this street where I live. I looked outside, with a confused pink bear looking at me. Then, I saw it, a Shadow Soldier army tank. My eyes widen, slowly backing away from the window as shadow soldiers jumped out of the tank and started to go to each house to attack innocent civilians, including my house. "Damn it," I said, turning to remedy, who started trembling when she heard the guns firing.

"Listen remedy, I want you to hide in my closet, go!" I said, protecting my girlfriend. The pink bear nodded, running to my closet and closed the door. I heard someone run up the stairs and I waited for the shadow soldier to run in my room. I grabbed my baseball bat and the shadow soldier busted in my room. I hit him across the head as hard as I could. When I tired hitting him again, the Shadow soldier ducked, hitting my picture frame of me and my mother, and tackled me. I accidently dropped my baseball bat and hit my head on the wall as the shadow soldier began to strangle me. But, when he did that, my eyes are starting to turn yellow. Just when I was going to flip out,

*Whack!*

The shadow soldier was knocked out as remedy used my bat to whack him on the head. I panted, remedy's hands were trembling. "It's alright, rem." I said, embracing her. Remedy burst into tears. "Wh-what's going on!?" "They're attacking. I need to find my mother, quick!" I answered. "I'll call my dad, he's a police man!" remedy said, looking at me with her green eyes. I sighed, "Alright..." Remedy's dad doesn't like me, maybe it's because I have PTSD. We ran out of my house, and into the neighborhood. Suddenly, houses began to blow up, including mine. The shadow soldiers are throwing bombs at houses, which made remedy very nervous. "Hurry up, clippy!" she cried as we were almost there to her house. But when we got there, her house was destroyed. Remedy screamed for her dad, moving debris out of the way. I helped her, until I found a hand sticking out of the debris. "Remedy! Is that him!?" I called, moving more debris and saw the injured bear, badly injured and barely alive. "DAD!" remedy screamed, shaking her dad. "Dad, it's me! Remedy! Say something!" she screamed. I sadly watched as the orange bear coughed. "Re...reme...dy?" Mr. Willow said, holding a hand weakly to his daughter. "Dad, please! Stay with me! Don't leave me alone!" remedy begged. Remedy continued to scream in agony as her father was slowly fading away. I saw a gun in his hand, it looked like he was trying to defend himself from the shadow soldiers.

Mr. Willow was remedy's only family, if she looses him, she'll be alone. But, soon after, Mr. Willow's pulse stopped. He's gone. Remedy cried, she cried so much, that she began hiccupping between sobs. I walked to her and hugged her to comfort her. "Shhh...it's alright, remedy...I'm here. You're not alone." I said, gently. Remedy calmed down, and rested her head on my chest. I let her as she got up. I got up also, looking around to see if I can call for help. Then, I heard an ambulance siren not far from here. I saw it, driving slowly through the neighborhood. I raised my hands up, waving them, and called,

"OVER HERE! HEY!"

The ambulance were coming towards us, we are close to safety. "We're almost there, remedy, just a little-" I said smiling, turning around to the pink bear to see her-

*GASP!*

Remedy was holding her father's gun, directly inside her mouth. She's going to shoot herself!

"**REMEDY! NO! DON"T-" **

I screamed, holding a hand out to her. But, remedy pulled the trigger and...

*BANG!*

My eyes widen in shock, covering my ears as the loud bang echoed through the neighborhood. Remedy's corpse fell to the ground, dead. I started to breath heavy, tears are welling up as I fell on my knees. "No...no...r-remedy...wh-why...?" I whimpered, her blood flowing out of her head and onto my hands. I burst into tears, as the ambulance finally reached us.

"WHY!? WHY!? Y-YOU WEREN'T ALONE! I WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, **WHY!? WHY!**"


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

**War **

**Chapter 3: Promise **

After the ambulance gathered remedy and her father's corpse, it was time for me to go directly to the hospital. Nothing was wrong with me, they just needed to find my mother. Hopefully, she's alright. The one thing on my mind was remedy committing suicide. My tears had dried up, but more soon flowed out of my eyes. "Why...remedy...?" I said to myself, listening to the gunshots and bullets outside. I sat down on a chair, hands in my face as I waited for some miracle to happen, like my mother suddenly sitting next to me, hand on my head. I took my hands off my head and watched injured people enter the hospital. Then,

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

I turned to see a group of doctors and nurses, moving a stretcher quickly down the hallway. Inside the stretcher was a bloody hand, along with ripped up clothes, moaning in pain, and...and...a very familiar face. As they passed by me, I saw the face of my mother, crying for me. The first thing I said was,

"MOM!"

Just when I was about to get up, a nurse stopped me. "No, honey. You need to sit down and wait. She's going to the ER!" "B-but I can't stand here and wait! She's my mother! Basically the only one I have left!" I yelled. "Sir, calm down! She'll be fine!" the doctor added, running to the emergency room where my mom is. I chose to wait, wait by the emergency room door. So I waited, and waited, and waited. Until finally, 5 hours later, the doctor and nurses came out, heads down. "Oh god! Is my mom alright!? Can I see her?!" I asked, worried. The doctor looked at the nurses, who nodded their heads, and he said,

"Your mother...she has broken her ribcage. She lost too much blood and...we don't think she's going to make it. I'm truly sorry...we tried everything we could."

My eyes widen, my heart sunk, and all I could say was...

"No..."

"You may say your final goodbyes...I'm sorry, again." The doctor said, walking away with the nurses. Tears welled up and I slowly walked into my mom's room. There she was, my mother. Her torso is wrapped in bandages, one of her eyes is wrapped in bandages as well, she almost looks like a mummy. "M-mom...?" I said, bringing a hand to her face. Mom opened her eye, bloodshot from crying. "Cl...clippy? Where's...remedy?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes open. I could no longer hold the tears in my eyes, I let them flow freely as I answered,

"Sh...She's...dead...she shot herself..."

Mom struggled to bring a hand to mine, but I brought mine to hers instead. "Cl...clippy...promise me something...one last time..." she weakly said, heart monitor slowly beeping. I nodded, still holding her hand she said,

"P-promise me...you'll be a good and s-strong soldier..."

I started to sob, "O-of course mom! I will...j-just don't leave me alone! Please! Ple-hee-hee-heese!"

Then. I heard a long beep from the monitor, my mother is gone.

Slowly, I looked at my mother's face, her eye had tears streaming from it. I let go of her hand, and placed the blanket over her head. They will pay. The Shadow Soldiers killed my mother and girlfriend. Just wait, I made a promise and I'm not going to break it!


	4. Chapter 4: Roommates

**War **

**Chapter 4: Roomates**

6 months later...

Snow season had come. I shivered, continuing to walk down the hall, finding my room number, Room 215. "213...214...215! Here it is." I said, my hand touching the door knob when I started to hear voices from inside. When I opened the door, I saw a gray hedgehog with white quills, standing on the bed, holding a broomstick and fearfully looking at a small spider. "Come on, Stormcloud! It's JUST a freaking spider!" a white wolf yelled. "B-b-but look how DEADLY it looks!" the hedgehog yelled, holding the broomstick tightly and tightly. "THESE are my roommates!?" I thought, knocking on the door to see if I could get anyone's attention. A red bear with short black hair turned to me. I closed the door and walked to her, "What the hell is going on?" I asked. The red female bear shrugged. "Dunno, Stormcloud is afraid to kill a spider, and Winter is trying to kill it for her." she answered, grabbing bug spray and tossed it to me. "Could you do us a favor and be a spider killer for me?" she asked. I gave her the I'm-not-amused look. "I don't even know your name. Mind telling me?" I asked. "Naomi. Yours?" the red bear answered, crossing her arms and leaned against the wall. "Cl-clippy." I stuttered. Naomi is suddenly giving me a very cold stare, as if she's freezing my soul. I shivered as she walked into the bathroom.

"Alright, alright. Calm down you two. I'll kill the spider." I said, sighing. Winter, the white wolf, backed away. "What's so deadly about harmless spi-" I said, mumbling to myself as I was about to spray the large spider. Suddenly, it jumped onto my face, hissing uncontrollably. I screamed, dropping the bug spray as I tried shaking the spider off of my eyes and face. "G-GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I screamed, the spider's legs sticking onto my fur. Winter grabbed the broom from Stormcloud and started to whack my face with it. "OW! The spider not my face!" I yelled, crashing into the wall as I continued to scream. "It IS on your face!" the white wolf yelled, in his British accent. Finally with one firm pull, I ripped the spider off my face as it crawled out of the room through a open window. I breathed heavily, feeling sweat bleeding from my head. "Dude! Are you okay!?" Stormcloud asked. I slowly nodded my head and turned to an open bathroom door. Naomi was smiling, letting off soft laughs. "You were just STANDING there and watched me get attack by that spider!?" I yelled. "Pretty amusing if you ask me." Naomi answered. I groaned, feeling my cheeks burn from the spider's scratches. Naomi placed a hand on my shoulder, "I like you! You're funny!" she said, walking out of the room. A small blush appeared on my cheeks. I unpacked my stuff and glanced over at my photo book album. Stormcloud, winter, and naomi were talking, getting to know each other as I looked through photos of my family.

The first photo was my mother and I in the hospital. Dad was there too, boy was he happy when I was born. Even if I was born with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, my parents still loved me. I smiled, turning to the next page as I saw me and remedy at school prom. That was the most best moments of my life. I turned the next page and it was a picture of me fishing with my dad. I caught a huge trout, and just when my dad was going to reel it in, some bigger fish swam up and ate it. If only you guys seen my dad's face, it would've been hilarious. I looked through the entire picture book, until...

"Oi! This is the best opportunity to get to know each other. Come over here so we can chat!"

Naomi called. "Um...uh..." I stuttered again. I sighed, closing my book as I joined my roommates. "So, what's your name?" winter asked. "I'm Clippy." I answered. "So...clippy, where did you come from?" Stormcloud asked. "Well...I came from Happy Tree Valley...where the attack started..." I said, looking at everyone. "Oh...geez...I heard everyone there lost their lives! Dude, where were you when all that happened?" winter asked, feeling sorry. I looked away. "I...I really don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to get into something that's important for you guys to know," I said, looking at everyone again. "If we're going to train together for 3 years...I want you to know that I...I..." I hesitated. I sighed before saying,

"I have PTSD..."

*Silence*

"PT...what?" Stormcloud asked. I started to explain,

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Mine is pretty extreme. Whenever I see or hear something that reminds me of something I experience in the past, or get really angry, I go insane and try to kill anyone that's around me. You can tell if I'm flipping out if my eyes twitch and turn yellow...that's Clipqy."

"Clipqy?"

"He's the other half of me...he's the dangerous one. Usually, I can see what's happening when he's taking control...*Sigh*...brings back so many painful memories."

"God...I...we, had no idea..."

Storm gave me a very sorry look. "Sorry, clippy. We didn't know that you would go through something that's so...eerie." she said. "It's alright! I'm...over it." I replied, smiling. Then, "Everyone! Lights out!" a loudspeaker yelled. We all sighed, big day tomorrow. "Well, see you guys tomorrow morning! Tomorrow, our training starts!" winter said, yawning as he climbed in bed. Stormcloud and naomi climbed in bed, and I followed, climbing into one of the soft beds. "G'night." I said, before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**War **

**Chapter 5: Training**

An alarm clock went off. I groaned, the one thing I hated was getting up early. I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I said, sleepy, "Alright guys...time to get up..."

*Silence*

"Guys?"

I said, looking around. I looked to my left to see Naomi's bed completely empty. My eyes widen as I looked to the right and saw Stormcloud's bed is empty as well. I screamed, "HOLY SHIT I OVERLSEPT!" I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and didn't even bother to brush my hair as I ran down the hall and outside. Everyone was lined up, damn it! As slowly as I could, I quietly sneaked next to naomi. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" I whispered to her. "Because, you are the heaviest sleeper I've ever know. That's why." naomi growled. "Oops...forgot to mention that." I said, with my ears down. "Ya think!" naomi growled again as the captain spoke. Before I knew it, naomi and I started arguing, whispering to one another.

"It's YOUR fault that I overslept!"

"MY fault!? You're the one who wanted to lay your fucking ass on the bed, not wanting to get up, and you're blaming me!?"

"Well, obviously you would've splashed water on my face or something!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know that! We JUST met and you're accusing me of-"

Suddenly,

"**SOLDIERS!**"

A very angry and deep voice yelled, stopping naomi and I from arguing. We slowly walked towards us, making me a little nervous. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, giving me a very cold star, colder than noami's. "N-no sir..." I stuttered. "Then why are you two arguing like kids?" he asked, growling. Naomi and I glared at each other and turned away from one another, while our captain is still waiting for an answer. "A little misunderstanding, sir..." naomi finally answered.

*Silence*

"I expect you two to be silent when I'm talking! As punishment, you two will run 10 laps around the campsite, do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, sir."

The captain walked away and continued to talk to us about the Shadow Soldiers and Training. After the very long explanation of training and shadow soldiers, most the soldiers where training together, while naomi and I were running our 10 laps around the large campsite. It was quiet between me and her, we were running next to each other. I knew I had to apologize to her, but I hesitated over and over again. Finally, on our 7th lap, naomi gave me a very strong and hard punch on my arm. "OW! Fuck, what was that for!?" I yelled, rubbing my arm. "THAT was for yelling at me when I was TRYING to help you!" naomi growled. "I know...I'm sorry..." I said, apologetically. "I get cranky when I wake up early."

"Good to know." naomi added, looking away from me. "I'm being serious...I'm really sorry." I said.

"You have every right to yell and punch me. Hell, even curse me out! I was just really mad that I needed to get up early. 'Cause seriously, who likes waking up early?! I'm so sorry naomi."

Naomi looked at me with her gray eyes. "Whatever, I'm sorry for being such a pain to you." she finally said, smiling. I smiled back, knowing that we're friends again. Then, I had a funny idea. "Betcha can't finish your laps before me!" I yelled. Just before naomi could react, I sprinted away from her. "Hey! No fair! You cheated!" naomi yelled, running to catch up. I was happy I did that because it got our laps done faster. When we were done, we went off to join the other soldiers...after a quick water break. Naomi and I breathed heavily, drinking our water. "You're...too...f-fast..." I panted. "Same with you..." naomi panted as well. As I finished my water bottle, so did naomi, we walked to Winter and Stormcloud, who were waiting for us. "Gosh, what got between you two?" storm asked. Naomi and I looked at each other. I answered, smiling.

"Let's just say, get to your positions on time."

We started training with the other soldiers for hours. Finally, we went to the mess hall for lunch. Dusk eventually came along, which was a relief to me because I was getting tired. "Gee...who knew the military had rough training." Stormcloud said, wiping the sweat off her head. "Well, this is the military, stormy!" winter smiled. I was already finished with my food. Just when I got up and was going to put my tray on the dish wrack, someone bumped into me, causing his food to land onto my shirt and face. "Watch where you're going, bastard!" a red bear, with a scar across his eye yelled, growling. He is bigger, stronger, and taller than me. "Watch where I"M going!? You bumped into me you fucking dumbass!" I yelled back, feeling angry. Everyone is watching, but I didn't care. Then, the red bear grabbed my messed up shirt and pulled me close to him. "Are you trying to start a fight with me!?" he growled. I felt my eyes twitch, turning yellow as I was about to attack the red bear, until,

"Goro, knock it off!"

Naomi loosen his grip from my shirt and my eyes turn back to brown. "Calm down. You just bumped into by mistake. Just don't lose it now." naomi said, crossing her arms. Goro, amazingly, listened to naomi before saying, "Just get that bastard away from me." Goro walked away. Just before I could say anything, naomi grabbed my hand and she dragged me into our room. "Who and WHAT the hell was that?!" I growled. "Alright, three things, 1. Calm the FUCK down! 2. You almost flipped out and 3. That was my big BROTHER you where talking to!" naomi growled, tossing me a clean shirt. "Your brother!? How was I suppose to know that!?" I yelled. "If you took a close look at his RED fur, you would've know!" naomi yelled. I didn't say anything, I had something else to say, but I didn't want to piss off naomi more. "Okay, I'll be more careful next time..." I said, taking off my shirt and put the new one on. I sighed, as the bells run outside, meaning it's time for shut-eye. "Well, it's time for bed." naomi said, going into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. Winter and Stormcloud walked into the room. "Clippy! Are you alright?" winter asked. I nodded. "I noticed that your eyes turned yellow...you almost flipped out?" Stormcloud asked. I nodded again, before lying down on my bed. That was a close call, how long am I going to hold it in? Sooner or later, I might snap.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting

**War **

**Chapter 6: Fighting **

The next morning was the same, exercising, going for laps around the campsite, and today we were going to do something different. We walked into the gym they have and saw a brown bear, standing on a large blue mat, watching us line up. We had to take our jackets off because we were surprised how hot it was. Like I said before, snow season came, and this bear really has the place heated up. When everyone got quiet, the brown bear spoke,

"Good morning, soldiers! My name is Aaron! I will be your fighting coach today! You will learn how to defend yourself when you are either weaponless or have a weapon! You will learn how to kick, punch, dodge, and etcetera. I will call on a random soldier for demonstration."

It got quiet as aaron looked at each line and noticed me next to naomi and winter. "You! Come up here!" he called. "Well...crap." I thought, walking to the fighting coach. "Alright. Don't say that I will go easy on you." Aaron said, looking at me.

"Will you?"

"No."

"What?!"

"Here, take this."

Aaron tossed me a plastic gun. My eyes widen, remembering my girlfriend remedy had the same exact kind of gun she used to shoot herself. Then, it happened, my eyes twitched my eyes turned yellow. I tired to snap out of it, but it was no use.

''D-damn it! Not now! Please!"

I thought to myself as Clipqy took control. "Pretend I'm the weaponless attacker and he's the civilian with the weapon!" aaron said, stepping back as Clipqy looked around to see who he can kill. "Ready soldier?" aaron asked, unaware of clipqy's attacks. Clipqy gave him a evil looking smile.

"Sure."

Naomi, winter, and Stormcloud had worried looks on their faces. "**Think fast!**" aaron yelled, charging at Clipqy. Clipqy easily moved out of the way, put his foot out, and tripped aaron, making him fall to the ground. Other soldiers, including naomi, winter, and storm, had a shocked impression on their faces. "Good reflexes. I didn't expect you to do that! Well, whatever," aaron said, getting up and ran to Clipqy as he yelled, before throwing kicks and punches,

"Keep going!"

Clipqy blocked and ducked, then, with one spin kick, he kicked aaron right in his stomach, making him fall directly on his back. Aaron was going to get up, until Clipqy pointed the fake gun at him, causing him to a halt. Everyone gasped. Then, my head started to spin as Clipqy faded away and I took control of my body again. I shook my head. When aaron got up, he grunted a little and looked at me in amazement. "Wow! That was amazing! Who taught you how to fight?!" he asked. "W-wait, it was amazing?" I stuttered. Aaron smiled as he nodded his head yes. "Heck yeah it was! Did someone teach you that?" aaron asked again. "O-oh! You misunderstand me I-" I answered, trying to explain what happen. "You should do that again!" aaron grinned, cracking his knuckles. My eyes widen as he prepared for a powerful punch. "**NO, Wai-"** I screamed.

***POW!* **

...

Later in the mess hall, I had an ice pack on my right eye. "Gosh, clippy. Sorry." naomi said, feeling sorry. I didn't say anything as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "C'mon clippy! It can't be THAT bad! Ha-ha-ha..." storm said, trying to cheer me up. I gave her a skeptical look as I removed the ice pack off my black eye. "OKAY! That's pretty bad!" she added, eyes widen. I put my ice pack back on my injured eye. "Dude, does it still hurt?" winter asked. "A little..." I answered, drinking my water. I sighed and looked outside. Aaron was talking to our captain...about me I guess. Then, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Clippy!" a voice next to me said. I turned to see who it was, to my surprise it was Mr. Sniper! "Mr. Sniper? What're you doing here?" I asked. "Hey, they don't call me sniper for nothing! I'll be teaching you guys how to shoot guns, throw grenades, etcetera. I'm still sorry about your fa-" sniper said, sitting next to me. "DON'T...bring it up." I growled. "Okay, okay! So, these are your friends?" Sniper asked. I nodded. "Oh! So what're your names?" sniper asked. "I'm Naomi, this is Winter the wolf and Stormcloud the hedgehog." naomi introduced herself, winter, and Stormcloud. "You can call me storm for short!" storm added, smiling warmly. "I'm Sniper! Nice to meet you all. Y'know, I met Clippy when he was a baby. He was so darn cute!" sniper said. "Sniper!" I blushed hard, embarrassed. The embarrassing conversation began,

"Oh, so you're clippy's father?"

"No, I'm his father's friend!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! Clippy used to have the cutest hiccups when he was a cub! It sounded like a baby panda sneezes!"

"Oh my god! Is that true, clippy!? Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh, when he was in 1st grade, he had a habit of smelling kid's ears to say hello."

"THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!"

My face turned red from embarrassment. "Okay, okay! I think that's enough! You guys will make great buddies, time for you to go Mr. Sniper, now!" I said, pushing him off the chair. "What? But I just met your-" Mr. Sniper said, as I pushed him off the seat and out of the mess hall. "BYE!" I said as sniper continued to say something else. I kept on interrupting him, saying bye in different languages. In Spanish, Japanese, German and French.

"But clippy-"

"Adios!"

"You can't-"

"Sayonara!"

"C'mon clip-"

"Freilos!"

"You know I can't speak ger-"

"Au revoir!"

"Wait, what happened to your eye-"

"BYE!"

I shut the door on sniper and walked back to my seat. "So...sniffing ears huh?" naomi grinned sheepishly. "Sh-shut up.." I growled at naomi, still blushing heavily.


	7. Chapter 7: It Starts

**War **

**Chapter 7: It Starts **

**3 years later... **

This is it. After years of training, we're going to attack the Shadow Soldiers. As I packed my things, and I got ready to leave my room for the last time. I'm 17 now, and I'm still struggling with my PTSD. When I picked up my bag, something fell on the floor. I looked down to see my old photo book. I stared at it for a while, picked it up, and opened it. I recognized the familiar faces of my mother, father, and girlfriend. Then, "C'mon, clippy! Let's go." a voice said. I turned to see Naomi. Her black hair grew longer, but she cut it short again. I put my book down, and left it on the bed. I don't need it anymore...because I already have one picture in particular that's memorable. By the time I walked with naomi out of the room and outside, I saw Sniper, Storm, and Winter already waiting for us. "Ready?" sniper asked. I nodded as everyone, including sniper, climbed into trucks and drove away in the campsite. As you may know, Goro is STILL a pain in my ass, but thanks to Naomi, she would always break up the fight like what little sisters do to little brothers. As we drove into the woods, we were on our way to the Shadow Soldier territory. To do that, we needed to get past this large open meadow, past some trees, and through a small town that was also attacked by Shadow Soldiers. "So, ready to kick some shadow soldier ass?" naomi asked, smiling. "You bet I am." I said, looking at her, eyes full of hope and confidence. I just wanted to avenge dad's death, so BADLY.

Finally, 16 minutes later, we stopped our trucks quietly away from the Shadow Soldier's campsite. I saw it, the same symbol of a black skull on a gray flag. "You bastards are going to pay. Dad will be avenged!" I thought as the captain went through the plan.

"Okay. First, we will shoot grenades at the tents, causing the soldiers to run out. When they do, we will shot them, even if some are already outside, you'll shoot grenades at them. The plan is to find the Captain and kill him. Understood?" the captain whispered. We all nodded, getting into our positions. I hid in the bushes, with a grenade in my hand. "You freaks have NO idea how long I wanted to do this." I said as sniper gave the signal.

3...2...1...GO!

At the same time, we pulled the pins out of the grenades and threw it at the Shadow Soldier campsite. The entire campsite exploded, we jumped out from our hiding spots and into the campsite. Our guns, rifles, and grenades are ready, we were ready! Ready to take back-

"What the hell?"

Goro said as he noticed something...odd. No soldiers where coming out of tents. "Have they...evacuated?" I asked. Just when I was going to lower my weapon.

*Fwoop!*

The noise made me flinch as the captain stumbled backwards, his mouth hung open, he looked at himself. There was on open, bloody wound, an arrow on his chest. I stared in horror as I looked through the gory cavity, time seemed to slow down as the captain looked at me in the eyes before:

*Fwoop!*

A second impact struck the wounded captain between the eyes, the captain gurgled as blood spurted from the gaping hole in his skull, covering me in a dark crimson. Startled, I watched as our commanding officer fell to the ground. I looked around, disorientated, in shock, looking for the attacker before another arrow struck the tree, inches from winter's head, making him scream. My senses cleared, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I screamed,

"**IT'S A TRAP!**"

Arrows, hundreds of them flew out of the trees and bushes and flew towards us all. I grabbed Naomi, winter, and Snowstorm behind a large tree as shield. I saw most of our comrades get struck, like needles sticking out of a voodoo doll. Sniper, on the other hand, hid behind a rock with Goro. "Get off me you asshole! I was going to save myself!" goro yelled. I had a crazy idea, I climbed a tree with my weapon and looked around. These Shadow Soldiers are sneaky bastards. I aimed my machine gun slowly and fired. I shot one of the Shadow Soldiers as Naomi, Storm, Winter, Sniper, and jackass Goro fought them on ground. Then, I noticed a bear, about to shoot naomi with a rifle. I reacted quickly, I aimed directly at the bear's head and...

*BANG!*

Naomi quickly turned to see the attacker drop dead behind her. "Thanks!" Naomi called, continuing to fight Shadow Soldiers. 15 minutes later, the Shadow Soldiers were getting ready to retreat. Good thing too, I was running out of ammo. I sat up and sighed in relief. But, when I looked back at the open meadow, most of our men and our captain is dead. "Oh no..." I gasped as I watched the Shadow Soldiers retreat. Just when I was going to climb down out of the tree...

*Fwoop!*

"**EEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

I fell off the tree and landed on the ground as an arrow struck my right shoulder blade. I screamed in pain, hoping the arrow didn't go through my bone. I didn't know, I was in too much pain. I've never felt pain like this before, it felt like my shoulder was being poured by acid.

"CLIPPY!"

I heard sniper cry. My vision blurred as I saw naomi, storm, and winter with worried looks on their faces.

"Hold on, clippy! HOLD ON! MEDIC!"

I heard naomi say before passing out a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8:Threat

**War **

**Chapter 8: Threat**

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I realized was that I was in a white tent with a red cross on it. When I tried getting up, I felt an intense pain in my right shoulder. I yelped in pain, realizing that was the spot where I got shot by an arrow. I looked at it and saw that my military shirt and jacket is completely off. My chest is wrapped in bandages, so was my injured shoulder. I looked at the table in front of me and there it was, the bloody arrow that shot me. I lied back down, sighing in relief. "That was too close..." I thought. Then, the tent door drew back and naomi came in. I tried sitting up, but it was no use. "Whoa! Clippy!?" Naomi said, dropping her bag and ran to help me. She helped me up and asked, "Are you feeling alright?" "Urgh! Shoulder hurts like hell...where are we?" I asked, wincing as my shoulder started to sting. "We're back at the campsite. Sniper's trying to call for help. Seriously, that was the most intense thing I've ever experience." naomi answered. "I know...those shadow soldiers are very...surprisingly smart." I said, remembering the captain's eyes when he got shot by an arrow. "No..." naomi said, placing her hand onto mine. "I almost lost you..." she said, giving me a relieved look. My eyes widen, I found myself blush a little. Then, "Oh SHIT! Did I say that out loud!?" Naomi cried, realizing the words that escaped her mouth, her face redden, redder than her fur. She quickly ripped her hand away from mine and said, "U-uh! You heard NOTHING! BYE!" Naomi ran out of the tent, just before I could say anything else. "Did that just happened?" I asked myself. "Hey, clippy!" Storm called, running inside of my tent, with a wide smile on her face. "Yes?" I said. "Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!" The happy hedgehog said over and over again. "What, what, what!?" I said again. "Sniper got a signal! He's calling for help!" Stormcloud said. Hope filled my mind. Immediately, I got up and followed Storm to a tent. Winter, Sniper, and Naomi were there. "Oh? Looks like he raised from the dead." goro said, smirking, obviously to piss me off.

I growled at him. "Go fuck yourself." Goro rolled his eyes. "Any luck?" winter asked. "I got signal, but if this static doesn't stop soon, I don't think we'll be getting any reinforcements." sniper answered, turning the knob again and again. "Come on...come on..." I thought. Then, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" a voice said from the radio. We all sighed in relief. "Thank god you answered!" sniper said, into the radio.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Sergeant Sniper."

"Who's with you now, sergeant?"

"Sergeant Stormcloud, Sergeant Winter, Sergeant Naomi, Sergeant Goro, and Sergeant Clippy."

"Where's your captain, sergeant Sniper?"

We all froze, looking at sniper. Sniper sighed and said,

"Our Captain, Captain Digger, was killed in action...5 hours ago. We're low on ammo and supplies, and some of us are injured...hello? HELLO!?"

Suddenly, we all heard gunshots and screaming from the radio. We all froze in horror.

*Silence*

"H-h-hello...?"

Sniper said, more quietly. Then, "Hello?~" a deep, evil, voice responded back. With that, it started to laugh uncontrollably. Sniper couldn't take it anymore, he stepped away from the microphone from fear and shock. I took the microphone. "Who's this?" I growled. "Who am I is the last thing you'll be wondering about, sergeant Clippy." the voice said. I didn't know what to say at first. "You soldiers think you're SO slick. Trying to attack us out of the blue! Well guess what, du bist ein Soldat erbärmlich schwach, ihr alle." The voice said, talking in German for me to understand. He said that I'm a weak pathetic soldier, all of us. I snapped,

"FICK DICH!"

I turned off the radio. I sighed...Naomi put a hand on my good shoulder.

...

Later that night, everyone went to bed. I couldn't sleep. The pain in my right shoulder was too much to handle. I couldn't believe that just happened. Who knows what the shadow soldiers will do know. I tossed and turned in bed, trying to get some sleep. But soon, sleep and I finally found each other.


	9. Chapter 9: Separation

**War **

**Chapter 9: Separation**

_"Remedy?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"I've been wanting to tell you this. We've known each other for a few months and I want to tell you...please be my girlfriend! I love you!" _

_"Clippy...I'm flattered! Yes! Of course!" _

_I smiled at my new girlfriend and kissed her. When we pulled away, remedy's happy face, slowly turned into a very devastated look. "Remedy? What's the matter?" I asked, confused. Tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry." she said, pulling out her father's gun again and placed it in her mouth. _

_"NO!" _

_*BANG!* _

_Blood splashed onto my face. I stared in horror as remedy's dead body laid in front of me. I held my head in my hands and let out an scream in agony. _

_*_GASP!*

I quickly woke up, breathing heavily. Damn it, I just forgot that memory now I remember it. I ran my hand in my hair and realized naomi was sitting on a chair. "You mumble in your sleep." she replied, grinning. "Where you watching me sleep?" I asked. Naomi shook her head, "No, Sniper sent me to change your bandage." naomi said. I looked at my red-soaked bandage. "Oh." I said. Naomi walked to me and unwrapped my bandage. First, she cleaned it, accidentally touching my shoulder wound and I winced in pain. "Sorry..." naomi said, placing the bloody rag in clean water and repeated the same thing, this time, more gently. Finally, she wrapped the clean bandage around my shoulder. "Done!" she said, smiling. Naomi soon started to slowly stroke the fur on my torso a little. I started to blush, what is she doing? Naomi stared into my brown eyes, and I did the same to her. Very slowly, I placed my hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around me. I went closer and closer to naomi, closing my eyes. What am I doing? Just when I was going to kiss naomi,

***BOOM!***

A huge explosion came from outside. Startled, I fell off of bed, landing on my good shoulder as I heard bullets flying. "What the hell!?" naomi yelled, running out of the tent. Grabbing my shirt and jacket, ignoring the pain I struggled with when I put my shirt on, I ran outside the tent and saw the Shadow Soldier tank. It was still dark outside, but the fire of the explosion was lighting the small campsite. "Oh shit!" I cried. Then, "Naomi!" a voice shouted. I turned around to see Goro and Sniper running towards us. "Where the hell where you!?" goro asked his little sister. "I was-" naomi said, looking away from him. Goro glared at me and interrupted her. "With him!?" he shouted, walking to me. "Goro! No! I wasn't!" naomi said, running in front of me. "Guys! Guys! Now isn't the time to argue! Now's the time to-" Sniper yelled. Suddenly, a gunshot fired and naomi fell to the ground. "AAAAH!" she shrieked. My heart sunk, "**NO!**" I screamed. Goro grabbed his little sister, as she held her arm. "Naomi! Naomi! Where are you shot!?" goro cried. "M-my arm! UGH! MY arm!" naomi cried. Goro picked up his sister and me and him ran behind a tent with Sniper. "Guys! Over here!" Stormcloud called, as winter shot Shadow soldiers for cover. Sniper went first, then me, and goro was on his way towards us. Then, a gunshot fired and goro screamed. He got shot in the back. He fell to the ground, accidentally dropping Naomi. I reacted quickly, getting naomi first and saving Goro. He put his arm around me and I helped him walk. "C'mon goro! Move! MOVE!" I yelled. "Shut the FUCK up!" goro yelled. A gunshot was shot by my foot. I felt the heat from it, close call. "Come guys! There's too many of them!" sniper cried, running into a tent. We all ran in and saw a jeep. Hope! I helped Naomi in, then Goro, Sniper, Stormcloud, and winter.

I got in and goro was in the driver seat. "Goro! Get out! Sniper is driving!" winter yelled.

Goro ignored the sergeant's orders and slammed his foot on the gas petal, the sudden acceleration made me loose my footing and fall off the truck. I landed on my back before I realized what just happened.

My heart stopped, I then ran as fast as I could outside the tent before seeing my comrades driving away in the jeep. "Wait! Stop!" I screamed, running as fast as my legs can go. I heard naomi scream for me, and something else about staying alive. The jeep disappeared into the forest. 5 minutes later, I stopped running. I lost them and I'm alone in this forest. It's so cold, my shoulder hurts, I'm getting hungry, and I'm getting scared. The cold breeze blew, making me shiver. 20 minutes later, I collapsed. My vision blurred as I saw two bright blinding lights behind me. I heard footsteps beside me. I looked up to see two shadow soldiers. Damn it...it's over.

They carried me into the back of the jeep and made a U-turn. Where are they taking me? I hope Naomi is alright.


	10. Chapter 10: Captive

**War **

**Chapter 10: Captive **

"Ugh...ow...my shoulder..." I grunted, lifting my head to see where I was. Sure enough, I was in a dark room. When I tried getting up, I was being stopped by a soft yank on my wrists. "Huh? Wh-what the hell?" I said, tugging harder. But, no matter how hard I tried, I am completely restrained. My heart started racing as I breathed heavily. Then, a door opened, light illuminating the darkness of the room. Two soldiers walked in. "You're coming with us, don't try anything stupid." one shadow soldier said, untying the chains on my wrists. "Get up." the other snapped. I growled at them, "Screw you."

"Get the fuck up!"

"No! I won't tell you anything!"

"This is your last chance, bear."

"Zur Hölle fahren!"

That meant go to hell in German. Suddenly, one shadow soldier took out a teaser and teased the side of my body. I screamed in pain, falling to the ground and rolled, feeling my side burn like I've never felt before. "AAH! AAhhh! Ahh...aahh...D-damn it!" I said in pain. "Get up!" the soldier growled. I struggled to get up. By the time I did, I held onto my side and the soldiers lead me through jail cells. Wait, how come I wasn't put in a jail cell? When we arrived in a room, I saw a dark green bear, sitting across the table. He looked at me, he has an eye patch on his left eye. He wore the same black colored jacket as the shadow soldiers. "Good evening." he said. I glared at him. "Guten Abend." I said in German. "There's no need to speak in German. Come sit." The Shadow Captain said. Slowly, I pulled out a chair and sat down. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you," the shadow captain said, tossing out files of my friends. "You either, tell us where your comrades are...or suffer like you've never felt before. We already executed your captain, so there is no use of lying." I looked at the pictures of my friends. My lips curved into a smile when I saw little naomi playing with big brother Goro. Goro was with a pretty white cat with purple eyes, they were kissing and naomi was making a sick face behind them. I laughed a little. "Well? I'm waiting for answer." The shadow captain said. The one thing I knew, was that this is the real world. This is actually happening, and I've always wanted to say this. I obviously won't tell them, so this is what I said,

"You want to know where my friends are right? Well, fuck you! I won't tell you ANYTHING! You took everything from me, you shot me, my friends, my CAPTAIN, and anyone that's completely innocent!"

*Silence*

Then, the Shadow captain snapped his fingers and I got teased again, this time on my back. I screamed again, falling to the ground and started to shiver from the pain. "I'll give you 20 minutes to think it over, again. If you still refuse, we'll just kill you right now. Boys, do what you do best." the shadow soldier said, leaving the room. Then, two muscular soldiers walked up to me, cracking their fists and grinning at me. I looked up at them, eyes pleading for mercy. Obviously, that didn't work. One soldier grabbed my jacket and threw me across the room, making me crash into the table first and into the wall. I grunted, landing on my stomach. I needed to flip out, now! If I don't, they'll continue to torture me! But, no matter how many times I tried flipping out, Clipqy isn't triggering. "There's more where that came from, kid." one muscular soldier said, grinning.

"God, help me..."


	11. Chapter 11: Insanity

**War **

**Chapter 11: Insanity **

"Ready to talk yet?"

"N-n...n...no..."

"I see..."

*CRASH!*

"AAAGGHH! UGH...F-f-f...fuck..."

My head got slammed by a bottle of whiskey, making it sting intensely. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, I let them fall freely. "One last chance, and we'll kill you. Where are your teammates?" The Shadow captain said, grabbing my hair to make me face him. Then,

"Sir! We got news!"

A shadow soldier said, bursting through the door. The funny thing about this shadow soldier was that his arm was in cast and he had red fur. I couldn't see the eyes. "Very well then, finish the job for me." Shadow captain said, tossing the knife to him. "Y-yes, sir!" the shadow soldier said. The two muscular soldiers, the shadow captain, and the other soldiers left the dark room, leaving the red soldier here with me. He looked at me, walking to me. "I...I...I FUCKING...dare you..." I growled weakly at him. Then, the red soldier put the knife on the table and removed his helmet and-

*GASP!*

"Surprised to see me?" Naomi asked, walking to me to help me up. My jacket is all ripped up and my body is covered in cuts, large enough for blood to leak out. I didn't say anything as naomi made me get on my feet. "Come on, let's get out of here." naomi said, opening the door for me. I wanted to kiss this red bear so badly right now, but she's right, we gotta move. After we looked both ways to see if any soldiers are coming, we ran down the hall, in search for the way out. My shoulder wound still hurts. It hurts even badly now that I've been stabbed there again. Then, I saw a door at the end of the hall, that must be the way out! "There it is! That's where I got in!" naomi whispered. Hope filled my mind, we're getting the hell out of here! Just as I opened the door, naomi froze in horror. "What?" I asked. Slowly, naomi pointed her finger behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a group of shadow soldiers, surrounding us. In the middle, was the Shadow Captain. "No...w-we...we were close." I thought, backing away. "Get out here, you two." the shadow captain said, snapping his fingers again. The two muscular soldiers appeared out of the darkness and grabbed me and naomi. "Hey! Let us go!" naomi yelled, kicking and biting the muscular soldier that grabbed her. Naomi and I were thrown to the ground, in front of the circle of the shadow soldiers. Guns were loaded and pointed directly at us. "Cooperate with us, and I promise you, you won't get hurt." the shadow captain said. I got angry when he said that. I walked in front of naomi and said,

"You NEVER had shown mercy to me when you tortured me, now that my comrade is here, you want to show mercy!? Are you kidding me! Even if we do surrender, it'll end the same won't it?!"

I growled at him. Then, I realized what a horrible mistake I made. The shadow soldier nodded and a gun was loaded and ready to shoot right at me. Time seemed to slow down as I turned to the gun.

"**NO!**"

Naomi ran in front of me again and-

*BANG!*

"**NAOMI!**"

I screamed in horror as she held her stomach. Naomi began to shake, she fell to the ground and a pool of blood leaked below her. I stared in horror, slowly approaching naomi. "N-no...naomi...why? Naomi why? NAOMI WHY!?" I yelled, tears flowing out of my eyes. I picked up the red bear and moved her short black hair out of her eyes. "Naomi please! Please! W-wake up, don't leave me! Please!" I sobbed, tears landing on her face and cast. I leaned in to her and did something I should've done to her back at our campsite. I kissed her. I slowly pulled away before I said to her,

"I love you..."

"Aww, isn't that sweet boys?"

The shadow captain said.

(**Kevin MacLeod ~ Take the Lead**)

Something snapped inside of me. Both of my eyes twitch, usually one does. I gently put naomi down and stood up. I started to breath heavily and my eyes turned yellow. Clipqy finally triggered. But, something else happened. My teeth turned sharp, claws popped out of my fingers, and my eyes turned into a different color, red. "What the hell?" one shadow soldier gasped. Clipqy spoke, he never does though. "**You...you're going to FUCKING die! All of you!"** he growled, slowly walking to the Shadow Captain. The shadow captain was slightly surprised, but he snapped out of his gaze and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR!? SHOOT HIM!" one soldier snapped out of it and pulled the trigger,

*BANG!*

Clipqy jumped into the air, landing behind the soldier. "Shoot me." he said, as he grabbed his head and twisted it, killing him completely. This never happened before. Clipqy started to slaughter each and every single shadow soldier, dodging bullets. 10 minutes later, the Shadow Captain was left. His leg was heavily bleeding, from a sneak attack Clipqy played on him. Clipqy picked up one of the dead shadow soldier's gun and walked to him. "N-no! Have mercy!" he pleaded. Clipqy glared at him and said, in German, "Brennen in der Hölle." That meant burn in hell. With that, he shoot the Shadow Captain.

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

The shadow soldier laid on the ground, not moving an inch. Clipqy put the empty gun down and I started to take control again. I was dizzy, I fell to the ground. I was too weak to get up. What the hell was that? Then, "Guys! Look! I found them!" A very familiar British accent called. In my blurry vision, I saw winter, Stormcloud, goro, and sniper. They found us. Goro screamed in agony as he saw his sister on the ground. I didn't know what else happened because I passed out soon after.


	12. Chapter 12: Apologies

**War **

**Chapter 12: Apologies **

I finally woke up, a bright blinding above me. Am I dead? No, I hear voices.

"Alright, patient 20 and 21. Patient 20 has a few wounds here and there. But he'll be fine. Patient 21, has been shot in the stomach. If she's lucky, she can go through the night. But, there's not much what we can do."

My ears perked up. No, I'm losing Naomi? I sat up, and I saw the red bear beside me on another bed. "Naomi?" I called out to her as I struggled to get out of bed. I wanted to know where we are, I know we're in a hospital obviously but where? I heard the door opened and goro and sniper walked in. "I'm really sorry about your little sister, goro." sniper said, apologetically. Goro didn't reply, he just stared at his sister. "Hi, sniper." I said. Sniper turned to me and smiled. "Hey, how're you doing?" he asked, hugging me. "Fine...but can you help me out of bed?" I asked. "I don't know if I'm allowed to do that." sniper said. I gave him a pleading look. He sighed, "Fine." Sniper helped me out of bed and I started to walk near Goro. "Listen goro...I'm really, really, really sor-" I said, apologizing. Suddenly, goro turned around and punched me across my face. I fell to the ground and sniper ran to hold goro back from me. "Are you happy?! Are you FUCKING happy?!" he yelled. I weakly got up, and wiped blood off my mouth. "Don't you think I TRIED to protect her!?" I yelled, holding myself against the wall.

"You weren't the only one who cared about her! She recused me! She SAVED me! If it weren't for her, I would've been on that bed! DYING! You don't give a slightest fuck now. I...I...I LOVED her! Why can't you just accept the fact that we both CARE for one another! So what, I'm dangerous, but that doesn't stop me from loving her..."

I yelled at him, tears flowing out of my eyes again. Goro gave me a shock look.

"She cares about you, goro. I saw how happy you were once. And you know what, you're just like me. We both lost someone we care about during the attack..."

I finished. Goro knew what I was talking about, he calmed down now. "Let me go." goro said to sniper. Sniper looked at me and let go. Goro began to walk towards me. I backed away, not knowing what he'll do to me. Then, goro pulled me in for a hug. A hug? "I'm sorry...I've should've known...I'm so sorry for being such a jackass to you..." goro said, voice breaking. Then, I felt a warm feeling run on my arm. Was goro...crying? Stormcloud and winter were watching in the door. They too were trying to hold in tears. Goro continued.

"Vivian...she was my only friend. I cared about her...I loved her too much, but not as much as I loved my little sister. Now...I-I'm going to lose her...I'll be alone..."

I couldn't help but cry. I felt bad for goro, so what if he's a huge jackass...but he's still my comrade. So, I guess goro and I are now friends...but we're both losing the one person we care about a lot...Naomi.

(**Hard To Let It Go - V Kevle) **

**_"_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go."**


	13. Chapter 13: Miracle

**War **

**Chapter 13: Miracle **

I fell asleep as soon as sniper and goro left. My wounds were killing me, I needed to get some rest. Hours later, I woke up to a long beeping noise, like what a heart monitor would make. I quickly woke up and slowly turned my head to Naomi. I got up, without any help. The heart monitor was a flat line...she's gone. "No...no...n-naomi..." I said, devastated. I looked at the beautiful red bear. I tried not to scream or cry loudly. I held her hand. "Naomi...please...wake up...I-I..I haven't thanked you for saving me...twice..." I said, sobbing. "You saved me from the torture those bastards did to me...and now you took a bullet for me...I love you...I...I should've told you sooner..." I fell to my knees, and continued to sob near naomi. I sat there, crying, wishing I had a rewind button to rewind what happened at the Shadow Soldiers hideout. I continued to cry, not knowing the heart monitor line slowly began to beep slowly again. I looked at it and a shocked expression appeared on my face. I looked at naomi, her grey eyes were opening. "Urgh..ow..my stomach..." she said, moaning in pain. Naomi noticed me, "Clippy?" she said. A smile appeared on my face. Naomi weakly sat up. "Where are we? Where did the shadow captain go-" naomi began to ask. She was suddenly cut short from her sentence by me, when I pulled her in towards myself and started kissing her passionately on the lips. Naomi was extremely confused, but after a while, she began to give in to the kiss and return it with full-hearted enthusiasm.

I pulled away, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you." I finally said to her. Naomi blushed heavily, smiling as she placed her hands on my face and said, "I love you too." We kissed again. Hours later, I slept back in my bed, relieved that a miracle had happened for me. The next morning, the doctors and nurses told me to take it easy and naomi needed to stay for surgery. The bullet that shot her was still inside of her and needed to be removed. I was worried, but the doctor told me that she will be okay. Months passed and naomi is feeling better again. Goro was extremely happy. He smiled just like in the picture when I got held captive.

I never heard of the Shadow Soldiers again, so we went back to our families. I needed to stay with sniper, his wife, and their new baby boy named Snuggles. Since sniper is a deer and his wife is a bunny, Snuggles is a blue bunny with antlers. It's pretty cute if you ask me. I felt like I was part of the family.

10 weeks later...

My team and I walked out of the HTWC (Happy Tree War Center) meeting room. "Thank GOD that's over!" Winter yawned, stretching. "I thought that would never end." Storm added. "WELL! Now that's over, who wants to go bowling?" goro asked. We all agreed and just before I could say something,

"Good evening. Clippy, correct?"

A voice behind us replied. I turned and saw our Commander-in-chief, Commander Blue. "Yes, sir." I saluted. "I would like to speak to you," Commander blue said, looking at my friends and added,

"Alone."

With that, he walked down the hall. I turned to naomi and everyone and followed him. We walked into a large door, with two soldiers blocking the way. They immediately let us in as the doors closed behind us. I've never been inside the commander's office before. It's so...big. I suddenly stepped on something weird. I looked down and saw a bear made carpet. I gasped, stepping back. "Hahahaha...don't worry. It's won't do anything to you! Please, have a seat." Commander Blue chuckled, pulling out a chair for me. I walked over the realistic carpet and sat down with the commander. What's he going to tell me?


	14. Chapter 14: Lies

**War **

**Chapter 14: Lies**

I sat down on the fluffy chair as Commander Blue took out a tray full of eggrolls. My mouth drooled a little, I LOVE eggrolls. "Want one?" Commander Blue asked. I nodded my head and took one. I immediately took a bite and inside of it was meat and cheese. "Mmmm! This is good, what kind of meat is it?" I asked, plopping the rest in my mouth. The white wolf grinned, eating one for himself as he answered,

"Rabbit Meat."

**"MMMMHH!?" **

Let me translate that for you,

"**RABBIT WHAT!?" **

When the commander turned around to begin his conversation, I grabbed the nearby by trash can and spit the food out of my mouth. GROSS! RABBIT MEAT! I quickly put it down and started to listen.

"As you know, we are at war with The Shadow Soldiers. They took something from us, we took something from them, on and on with this. Shadow Soldiers are sneaky, extremely sneaky. You may not know if they're watching you."

My eyes widen a little. He's right. I looked around as the commander continued,

"Exactly. I've been getting this eerie feeling that I'm being watched by one of them. That's why you're here."

I tilted my head slightly. "Sir? I'm...um...not sure if I follow you correctly. What're you saying?" Commander Blue took out a shiny gold medal out of his jacket. My eyes widen, I immediately knew what he's doing. He noticed how excited I was and asked,

"Will you be the first soldier in your team to be captain?"

I happily saluted. "Yes sir!" Commander blue placed the medal around my neck, over my dogtags. "Congratulations, Clippy...I mean, sir." commander congratulated me. A wide smile appeared on my face as I made my way to the door. "Captain!" Commander called. I turned to him and he smirked. "Watch your back." he said. "You too!" I said back, happily. I exited the room and this song literally played in my head,

"_Because I'm happy! _

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! _

_Because I'm happy! _

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!" _

I ended up whistling the song sooner as I started to find my team. Wait until they hear and see this! I started to look for them, but I couldn't find them. Happiness faded as I thought to myself,

"Did they leave me?"

I looked around, no sight of them. Maybe they went on the first floor? I walked to the elevator to the first floor. When the elevator door opened, two armored soldiers stepped out, guns in hand, and aimed right at me. "Whoa! What's going on?" I asked, putting my hands up. More soldiers surrounded me. "Seriously, what the hell?!" I said, slightly angry. Suddenly, "You need to be put to sleep like a wild animal you are!" a soldier yelled, firing at me. Expecting a gun shot, I heard a small

*_Fwoop!_*

from the fire. It hit my back. "Ouch!" I yelled. I quickly took out a dart from my back. I felt really tired and heavy. Everything went black and spinning as I fell to the floor.

...

"Clippy. Clippy? Wakey wakey."

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

I soon woke up, soldiers surrounding me. I didn't know what kind until my vision cleared. It was Shadow soldiers, and a mix with my soldiers. What's going on? Commander blue was in front of the group. "Finally! You woke up! You're a heavy sleeper." Commander said. I struggled to get up, but I was restrained to a table. "Wh-what's going on!? Where am I!? What is this!?" I asked. Commander laughed. "I knew you weren't worthy to be captain. Look around you! What does it LOOK like what's happening, clippy." commander laughed. I was froze in horror as the realization slapped me in the face, it's a torture chamber. "I-I don't understand! Why!?" I yelled, panicking.

I started breathing heavily. Commander Blue replied,

"The world is nothing but filled with evil, hatred, and lies. We're going to kill you, clippy. Like what I did to your father."

My eyes widen. A deep growl escaped my throat. "You did it to him?" I asked. Commander laughed evilly, he took out a needle and injected me with it into my arm. I let out a yell in pain.

"You see, young soldier, we do want you to die slowly and painful. This is just a drug to keep you from screaming so nobody can hear you. You're restrained to a electric table. It will activate on its own, giving you a lightning-like shock. It will go off every 3 minutes. It will keep on electrocuting you until you die."

My heart raced as soldiers began to leave the room. Commander blue and other soldiers were powering up the switch to the table. I saw my chance, while the both of them are distracted, I can flip out, now. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate of to what I experienced in war. I feel it working, I opened my eyes as Clipqy is activated. These bastards will pa-

*SPLASH!*

"AGH!"

Cold water was splashed onto my face, making me lose concentration and go back to my normal self. "HEY!" I screamed. "Yeah, no flipping out allowed, captain." commander blue replied, as he, and the other soldiers, started to leave the room. "Good-bye Clippy." Commander said, leaving the room.

I'm alone. I'm heartbroken, angry, and worried. Suddenly, the chair made a ringing noise and electrocuted me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't due to the drug the commander gave me. I ended up making whimper noises.

"Someone...anyone...help me."


End file.
